


Snow Day

by Xenia



Series: lauliverchristmas2015 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Memories, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel used to love, then life happened. Then Oliver happened and Laurel loved the snow again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I organized the Lauliver Christmas Week on Tumblr because I think that our little fandom deserves more stories.

Christmas was two weeks away and it seemed that the criminal population of Star City had taken a break for the holidays. There wasn't much work at the DA office so Laurel went home early. So now at 4pm she was home, looking out of the window. The sky was covered in white clouds and there was that special kind of chill in the air that usually announced a snowfall. She looked out for about thirty minutes when it started snowing. Laurel sighed and stepped away from the window, she sat on the couch that turned his back to the window and switched on the TV.   
Laurel used to love snow. 

When she was a kid she used to sit for ours in front of a window with Sara just watching the world turn white, and then they run outside and made snowmen or played with snowball.   
Then she grew up and started hanging out with Tommy and Oliver. They used to have epic snowball fights in the big garden of Oliver's house. Laurel always won and she suspected that the boys let them win, but they always had so much fun. Then she started dating Oliver and during snowfall they use to cuddle on the couch with cups of hot chocolate and a warm blanket and just watch the snowflakes falling quietly.   
Then Oliver had died bringing Sara with him, then they'd both come back but she had to work hard to rebuilt her relationship with them; meanwhile Tommy had died too. And all the good memories connected to the snow suddenly became sad, something Laurel didn't like to think about because that happiness was just a painful reminder of how fucked up her life was. So she had started to dislike snow, and even thought now things were a lot better she still hasn't been able to appreciate the snow like she once did.

When the snowfall started Oliver was out on the balcony of Thea's loft. The loft felt lonely and empty ever since Felicity had moved out after their breakup. Oliver spent a lot of time outside just thinking about all the reasons that had caused the breakup. The snow fell white and soft and got caught in Oliver's hair and on his jacket. Oliver had always loved the snow and even more now that it brought back memories of an happy past that he missed so much. Suddenly he decided that he wanted to recreate at least one of those memories. He rushed out of he loft.

Laurel heard a knock on her door and slowly got up to answer wondering who could be crazy enough to go out with all that snow and cold. She opened the door and found Oliver standing on her threshold with a bright smile and two cup of hot chocolate probably taken at the little bar in front of her building. They were working on they're relationship and they were back at being close friends, but he almost never went to her apartment. They preferred to take coffee in some bar, or have a quick lunch in her breaks at the office or go out for dinner. Recently Laurel had thought that maybe they were dating, but it wasn't possible cause Oliver and Felicity had broke up only seven months before and it had been a serious story and Oliver had been heartbroken for a while.  
-What are you doing here, Ollie!- she surprised and then stepped aside to let him in.  
Oliver waved the two cup in front of her face and smile.  
-It's snowing, I brought chocolate. We can sit on the couch and watch the snow together.-   
-I don't do that anymore, Oliver- she said There was so much sadness in her voice that once again Oliver was overwhelmed by guilt. He'd been such a jerk with her, he'd ruined so many things for her and yet she'd never let him down she had always been there for him. He was such a crappy friend and he often wondered why she wasted her time with someone like him. He had to fix this. He needed to help her love the snow again. She had made him and Tommy fall in love with the snow after all.  
-Oh come on, don't be like this- Oliver said stepping in, taking off his coat, dropping the cups on the table and moving to turn the couch toward the window.   
He looked so relaxed and enthusiastic, like Laurel hadn't seen him in a while, and she couldn't help but smile. And she helped him. Soon enough the couch faced the window and they sat there, close, wrapped  
in a soft white blanket, sipping their chocolate and watching the snow quietly. Just like they used to.

Sitting that couch under a blanket with Laurel so close to him Oliver realized that they hadn't been this close in years, probably since before the Gambit. That only night they had before Tommy died hadn't been about intimacy, closeness, but about passion and love. Oliver had missed that, staying in silence with someone without awkwardness. A sense of peace and finally being home overwhelmed him. Laurel and he were in a very good place, there weren't any secrets between them, they worked together, in the field they fit perfectly just like once they'd fit in real life. And Oliver had been too young too stupid and too scared and had thrown everything away. But now maybe he could try and tell her what he really felt and why he'd broken up with Felicity. 

-Laurel?- Oliver said and Laurel averted her gaze from the window to look at him. Oliver looked nervous and Laurel frowned. Whatever it was that was bothering him she thought the by now he knew that she will always be at his side. Both of them had bad moments in the last years, they said things they didn't really mean, they had hurt each other but now they had left all of this behind them and they were good friends again, so she really couldn't understand what made Oliver so nervous.   
-What's wrong?- she asked focusing her whole attention on him and taking his hand.  
-Nothing's wrong. I just.. Do you want to know why it really ended with Felicity?- he asked.  
-Sure. - Laurel said. Everyone had been surprised finding out that Felicity and Oliver had broken up, they always looked so happy and at peace. Neither of them explained what had happened.  
-I loved her, you know? She is so bright and happy and sweet. She always smiles, always sees the good in people and bad situations, she never loses hope. And for a while I thought I wanted that. Smiles and happiness and love and devotion. She really loved me, she said that she had lost herself in me and that something like this had never happened with anyone. It was then that I started feeling guilty. Our life together seemed to be a perfect bliss. There were the fights with the Ghost and my campaign and some bumps along the way. But it all seemed to work out perfectly. I cooked and I smiled and I was nice with her mother and I made all those big romantic gestures and big love declarations- he said. -I thought that was what I wanted. But after a while I realized I was pretending. I was pretending to be someone I wasn't. Cause I'm not the perfect chef that likes to entertain my girlfriend mother, I'm not the kind of guy that hides a ring in soufflé. You know that-  
Laurel chuckled.  
-People change Ollie. And every relationship is different-she said  
-I know- Oliver said and then took a deep breath. It was time to tell her what he felt. After all in the worst case scenario, which was the most likely to happen, she would tell him that she didn't feel the same and they were going to be friends. -I've changed. I've grown up. But I'm not the man Felicity needs and she's not the woman I need. She needs someone bright and happy like her. And pretending to be that guy was a way to run from what I really wanted, to hide from it.-  
-But why would you run? What do you want?- Laurel said, she might know where this was going, or at least she hoped she knew but he need him to say it.  
-I run because I was scared of fucking up like I already did once. I need someone who can understand me, really understand, someone who sees the happy part of me but can also see the darkness and won't run away from it. I need someone that believes in the same things I do, justice and the necessity of fighting, someone who's strong and beautiful. I need you Laurel- he said and Laurel's heart skipped a beat

-I've always needed you in my life. And for a while I thought that being friends and fighting together was going to be enough.  
But then I realized that I wanted more. I realized that I've always loved you. Cause you're beautiful and you're strong and you're so much better than me- Oliver said. And he saw something shift in her expression. She didn't look confused anymore, she was smiling brightly and Oliver had never seen anyone more beautiful in his whole life. -In the end I broke up with Felicity cause she's not you. And I need you. I love you and I'm her today begging you to give me another chance even if I don't deserve it-   
For a few seconds there was only silence and Oliver was already thinking that she was to tell him that all they could ever be was friends.  
-Ollie... We both made mistakes back then. I tried to push you into doing something you weren't ready to do and you ran. And then a lot happened and we just didn't find our way back to each other. The time was always wrong. Now we're different people. Older, wiser. I need you as much as you need me. Last year when we thought you were dead I felt like my world was ending. I couldn't lose you again. But then when you came back you wanted to explore your feelings for Felicity and you seemed happy and I just wanted you to be happy. I love you too, Ollie. And I'll give you as many chance as it takes to make this work.-   
Oliver smiled and then leaned in to kiss her. Laurel kissed him back. It was a soft, slow, sweet kiss. A kiss that tasted of forgiveness and love and future. When they parted he rested his forehead on hers and they stayed there just looking at each other for a while.   
-I love you Ollie.- Laurel said and then kissed him again.  
-I love you too- he said returning the kiss and hugging her close.  
Then they settled again under the blanket. Laurel was now in his lap, her head on his shoulder and he held her close like he never wanted to let her go. They watched the snow quietly, a comfortable silence stretching around them. That was the time for intimacy and cuddle and tenderness, later would come the moment of passion and love and then it would come the every day life. They would figure out how to make everything work. Cause they were in love and this time they wouldn't let anyone or anything come between them.


End file.
